


Котики-антистресс

by Werpanta



Category: Original Work, Космобиолухи - Ольга Громыко | Kosmobioluhi - Olga Gromyko
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Что может снимать стресс лучше, чем котики? Милые, пушистые, мурчащие у вас на коленях. Вы боитесь котиков? Что за чепуха, это же не какие-нибудь беспородные звери, а лучшие в галактике служебные котики из отдела К-9. Вы их полюбите — у вас просто не будет выбора.





	Котики-антистресс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ для прекрасной команды fandom KosmoOluhov 2018.
> 
> Осторожно! Много милоты, котиков и крови.
> 
> Вольная фантазия к цитате из книги «Космобиолухи»: «А потом я еще раз обломался, уже в юности: хотел поступить в К-9, но как раз тогда они в порядке эксперимента перешли на русских киберкотов». (Винни)

Подразделение само по себе было элитным, привилегированным. В части были и навороченный тренажёрный зал, и бассейн, и крутой виртуальный бокс для отработки навыков: хоть боевых, хоть гражданских. Моменты затишья солдаты могли проводить в комфортной комнате отдыха с огромным головизором (в случае необходимости он превращался в тактическую доску, но в остальное время был в полном распоряжении личного состава), мягкими диванчиками и даже какими-то цветочками в кадках.

Словом, если не учитывать то время, когда они могли сутками сидеть в оцеплении, неделями разгребать завалы после каких-нибудь катастроф или штурмовать террористические базы, жизнь у ребят была весьма комфортной. Вишенкой на этом торте были котики. Кроме всех прочих благ, им ещё и повезло располагаться на одной территории с отделом поисково-спасательной службы К-9, работающим с киберкотами. И их ведущие почему-то совершенно не возражали, когда питомцы проводили свободное время по соседним подразделениям. Начальство тоже было только за: несмотря на весь комфорт, бойцы не зря ели свой хлеб. Им нередко приходилось попадать в такие условия и ситуации, что не выдерживала любая психика. Одно землетрясение на Пальме-5, превратившее в руины треть крупных городов континента, чего стоило. Или штурм «Синего облака» — головной базы наркоторговцев, уютно расположившейся в центре детского санатория на курортной планетке. При первой угрозе наркоторговцы получили в заложники почти три сотни отдыхавших там детей. Словом, дополнительное снятие стресса путём обкладывания солдат котиками начальством очень даже одобрялось. Это же не дикие беспородные зверюги, что порой прибиваются к любой части, спасаясь от голода и прочих бед. Их, конечно, тоже всегда любят и холят, но проверки... Неучтённая живность на территории настолько элитной части была бы вечным поводом для придирок и шантажа. Уж лучше так.

***

Кей был здесь новичком, переведённым в часть совсем недавно, хотя уже с солидным послужным списком за плечами. С котиками раньше пересечься не успел — они выезжали на очередные смотры, — поэтому когда он вошёл в комнату отдыха, нашествие там пушистых тушек стало для него неожиданностью. И почему-то — вовсе не приятной.

— Эй, Кей, ты чего застыл, как призрака увидел? И вообще, бледный какой-то.

— Ч-что это на тебе?

— Это? Арно! Заслуженный боец невидимого фронта — кот из отдела К-9. Он мой любимец. — Солдат с упоением тискал широкую, громко урчащую морду. Кот, весом с пол-овчарки, щурился, перебирал лапами и всячески выражал своё удовольствие от такого обращения.

Кей нервно шагнул назад, врезавшись в ребро двери, и ещё раз обвёл комнату взглядом. На диване Рональд лежал сразу под двумя котами: чёрным и голубым — и наглаживал обоих, стараясь соблюдать справедливость. Пушистого рыжего кота в углу тщательно вычёсывали щёткой. Трое ребят у окна развлекались, бросая на улицу резиновый мяч, который мелкий тощий кот песочного окраса приносил раз за разом, вылетая в окно со стремительностью змеи в броске. В перерывах подставляя узкую морду для похвалы и почёсываний. Одним словом — кошачья идиллия.

— Я пойду лучше в зале ещё поработаю, — предательски сорвавшимся голосом сказал Кей и, не оборачиваясь, задом отполз за дверь.

— Тьфу, чудак...

— Может, аллергия у него.

— На киберкотов? Они ж гипоаллергенные, специальная генетическая модификация.

— Ну или айлурофобия.

— Что?

— Айлурофобия. Боязнь котов. Бывает иногда.

— Я и говорю — чудак.

***

_Два месяца назад, планета Сайрак, поселение Малый Ковш, военная база повстанцев._

«Кондор, Кондор, это Кей, как слышно?»

«Кей! Живой, сукин сын. Как у вас там? Доложи обстановку. Уцелевшие из первого отряда есть?»

«Возможно, хотя… вряд ли. Скорее всего, я один. Но цель я нашёл. Нахожусь в пятом корпусе, на первом этаже. У северной стены, где погрузочные площадки. По коридору на восток головной штаб группы сопротивления. Этажом ниже — склад оружия. И боеприпасов там… Если пальнёте сверху — половина посёлка на воздух взлетит. Солдаты тут вооружены хреново, сплошное старьё, но их много. В штабе человек двадцать, включая как минимум пятерых офицеров из самой верхушки. На этаже ещё десяток, что на остальных — не знаю, вряд ли сильно больше».

«Как одеты солдаты? Бронники? Защита?»

«Обычное тряпьё. У кого-то камуфляж, но большинство вообще в обносках. Отличная мишень для снайперов бы была, но подобраться к корпусу незаметно почти невозможно. Я даже не представляю...»

«Расслабься, Кей, нам тут обещали подмогу. Держись, скоро всё будет. Надеюсь, опознавалка с собой?»

«Нет, пришлось оставить. С ней бы я сюда не прошёл».

«М-мать… А жетон?»

«Жетон на мне».

«Быстро, раскрути карабин жетона, бусина такая, она полая. Там жидкость будет — капни куда-нибудь».

«Куда?»

«На себя. На руки… или на шею уж, чтоб наверняка».

Кей как раз справился с жетоном, и вязкая маслянистая капля сама собой растеклась по пальцам — тут и капать-то нечем. Но он на всякий случай потёр руки и мазнул по шее. Жидкость не оставляла ни разводов, ни запаха, только чуть жирный след.

«Есть. Что дальше?»

«Всё. Теперь жди. На рожон не лезь. Да вообще никуда не лезь — целее будешь. Хрен его знает, как эта дрянь сработает. Всё, отбой».

Кей выключил древнюю рацию, найденную здесь же, на складе, и перенастроенную на коленке — не зря на инженера отучился, — и собирался забиться поглубже между ящиков, но ему не повезло.

— Эти, что ли? Куда тащить, в ангар?

— Просто к воротам. Сейчас машины прямо сюда подгонят — загрузите.

Пятеро солдат в сопровождении одного из офицеров зашли на склад, где прятался Кей, и начали бродить между рядами. Офицер тыкал в ящики, которые ему приглянулись, двое ребят оттаскивали их к воротам, а остальные стояли с оружием наготове. Один даже наверх залез, для лучшего обзора, и бродил там, перешагивая с контейнера на контейнер. И они медленно приближались.

Ох, не дождётся он обещанной подмоги.

Но внезапно ситуация изменилась. Один из солдат — совсем ещё юнец — вскрикнул, а его винтовка безвольно клюнула вниз, вопреки всякой технике безопасности. Сам он тряс правой рукой и с недоумением пялился в узкую щель между ящиками.

— Какого чёрта?!

— Да какая-то тварь цапнула. Вон туда нырнула. И откуда тут взялась?

Парень наконец перевёл взгляд на руку: крови почти не было, но кисть висела безвольно, словно кто-то ткнул поперёк сухожилия стилетом. Он попытался перехватить винтовку левой рукой, но сноровки не хватило, и оружие бряцнуло на пол, по счастью, не выстрелив.

— Осторожнее смотри! — ругнулся офицер. — И поймать её надо, а то ещё погрызёт тут что ценное.

За следующую секунду успело случиться сразу несколько вещей: парень нагнулся подобрать винтовку, его товарищ шагнул из соседнего ряда, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло, а офицер, наоборот, сунулся ближе к указанной щели. Оттуда ему прямо в лицо ринулся комок тьмы. Кей пригляделся и запоздало понял, что это... обычный чёрный кот. Даже не крупный. Вот только прыгнул он не на голову и не к шее, пытаясь вцепиться в неё зубами. Он бросился в лицо, задержавшись на нём лишь на мгновение, но резким ударом задних лап — будто вскарабкаться пытался — успел проехаться по незащищённому горлу. И сразу соскочил дальше, на спину наклонившегося за винтовкой солдатика. Каким-то гадючьим движением клюнул его в затылок и метнулся под ноги третьему. Укус сзади чуть выше пятки, снова по сухожилию, заставил солдата рухнуть на одно колено, так резко подвернулась переставшая держать нога, потом бросок снизу к горлу.

И вот где-то тогда секунда закончилась.

В этот раз крови было много. Офицер уже отключился, кажется, так и не успев осознать, что произошло. Молодой солдат с прокушенным запястьем бился наподобие эпилептика в припадке, как будто его в затылок не зубами, а парализатором ткнули. На слишком слабом, чтобы вырубить, заряде. Ему не удавалось даже повернуть голову — он так и елозил по полу носом, пытаясь толком вдохнуть.

Второй солдат, тоже выронив оружие, пытался зажать своё горло руками — туда кот укусил, а не ударил когтями, поэтому рана была куда короче, но из-под пальцев всё равно сочилось, пропитывая высокий воротник и рукава рубашки. Было ясно, что долго он так не продержит — потеряет сознание и отпустит руки.

Смертоносный меховой комок снова исчез где-то среди ящиков. Из-за двери склада донеслась стрельба и панические вопли. Кажется, там тоже кто-то на кого-то охотился. Один раз что-то стремительно процокало вверх по вентиляционной шахте.

От до сих пор закрытых ворот склада послышался вскрик, быстро перешедший в хрип и бульканье, потом подряд два выстрела. Затем на какое-то время всё затихло. Кей нерешительно пошевелился. С одной стороны — вылезать не хотелось. С другой — буквально в паре шагов валялись две уже никому не нужные винтовки и даже офицерский бластер. А почувствовать в руке оружие хотелось, как никогда.

Он не успел проползти и метра, когда путь ему перегородил тонкий чёрный силуэт, заставив мигом пожалеть о том, что он даже дышать рискнул, не то что шевелиться. Кот замер, напряжённый до звона, дёрнул хвостом, принюхался. В глубине бездонных зрачков, окаймлённых лишь тонкой полоской зелёной радужки, мерцали искры. То ли отражаясь откуда-то, то ли сами по себе.

Хвост дёрнулся ещё раз, и сразу вслед за этим раздался выстрел. Если бы целились в Кея, он был бы уже мёртв. Но паникующий солдат под потолком стрелял в кота, а того на месте уже не было. Он летел к Кею, как тому показалось, в лицо, но вместо этого всего лишь использовал человеческое плечо как трамплин — даже коготком по коже не задел. А потом по какой-то дикой, противоречащей физике, логике и биомеханике траектории взлетел по вертикальной стене контейнера. Только росчерк тонких полос от когтей остался на прочном упаковочном металле. И спустя пару секунд он упал вниз, уже с «добычей». В этот раз кот то ли промахнулся, то ли не долетел, вцепившись снизу в челюсть. Но этого хватило, чтобы солдат потерял равновесие и рухнул вниз с трёхметровой высоты.

Удар вышел глухим, словно мешок с песком сбросили. И парня продолжало колотить и выкручивать, мотая по полу, несмотря на неестественно вывернутую в сторону руку и разбитое о бетон лицо. Кот приземлился чуть в стороне — не пачкая лапы. На нём вообще не видно было ни капли крови — его шерсть лежала ровно и блестела в слабом свете, словно на выставке.

— Ур-р, — коротко сообщило исчадие ада, отвернулось от Кея и потрусило прочь. Больше не прячась по щелям — не от кого.

Но когда дверь склада открылась и в проёме показался худощавый силуэт с неестественно широкими плечами, кот мигом взвился в воздух. И тут же устроился, как выяснилось, на толстом наплечнике.

— Умница, Куро, первый нашёл, — похвалил парень в форме поисково-спасательной службы и почесал кота под подбородком.

— Ур-р-р… — раздалось громче и протяжнее.

— Сержант Кей? Пойдёмте. База зачищена, здесь безопасно.

К счастью, он почти сразу ушёл, унося с собой своего питомца. На смену ему пришли уже знакомые ребята из второго отряда и вывели Кея на улицу, открыв ворота к площадкам.

У машин, стоявших под складом, тоже было… мокро. Местный голубоватый песок быстро впитывал кровь, становясь почти чёрным. Скользнув взглядом по телам, Кей отметил тот же почерк: едва заметные следы укусов за запястье, под колено, над пяткой — ключевые сухожилия, которые позволяют держать оружие и держаться на ногах. А потом горло. Кое-где ещё глаза, у одного парня кровавое пятно разливалось от паха, или, может, от бедренной артерии — тоже удобное для броска место. У некоторых солдат защитная одежда всё-таки была, но это привело только к тому, что следы кошачьей атаки было сложнее найти. Хотя Кей разглядел прокушенный армейский сапог — тот самый, который под гусеницы вездехода можно было бросить, а потом надеть обратно и спокойно носить. Да и пластиковые щитки, вшитые в армированную углеволокном ткань, тоже не особо помогли своим хозяевам. Кея замутило.

— Что, впечатляет? — хлопнул его по плечу командующий вторым отрядом с позывным Кондор. — Впервые видишь? Нас таких счастливцев единицы, чтоб увидеть и выжить.

— Что это за чудовища? — спросил Кей, приваливаясь к горячему боку старой машины.

— Зачем сразу чудовища? Это один из самых заслуженных отрядов К-9. Киберкотики.

— Они ж поисковые?! — поперхнулся Кей.

— Обычно — да. Ищейки, сапёры, поиск пострадавших в катастрофах… Но вот такое тоже устроить могут. «Режим зачистки» называется. Его редко используют, только когда никого лишнего на территории нет, но просто подорвать почему-то нельзя. Здесь они вообще случайно оказались: мимо после соревнований летели, завернули проветриться. Повезло.

— А это что за хрень? — Кей кивнул в сторону ещё одного подрагивающего остаточными судорогами тела.

— Какой-то их специальный укус. Я сам так и не понял, то ли они током шибают, то ли и правда их ядовитыми сделали… Но пару раз за операцию могут вот так сделать. Точнее, если в руку-ногу вцепятся — просто отнимется на время. А вот если куда поближе к позвоночнику… Лучше сразу сдохнуть.

Кей отвернулся и перевёл взгляд в безопасную для нервной системы даль.

— А чего ещё ждём? Мне парень внутри сказал, что здание зачистили.

— Угу. Щас, транспорт подгонят и свалим отсюда. — Кондор достал сигареты и закурил.

— А что не на этих? — Кей кивнул на забытый в панели идентификационный ключ.

Его собеседник хмыкнул и пнул ногой колесо. Покрышка висела ошмётками.

— К-котики, — пояснил он и тут же отскочил на пару метров: из-под машины вальяжно выполз здоровенный полосатый котяра и смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Оу-у-у! — провыл он, сморщив нос.

— Тихо, Арно, спокойно, я понял. — Кондор поспешно затушил сигарету и сунул её в карман.

Кот постоял десяток секунд, потом гордо развернулся и ушёл.

— Это их старшины питомец. Тот ещё… Ты его в деле, выходит, не видел? Он снаружи, значит, работал.

— Не видел. Только чёрненького такого.

— А, тот милашка… повезло. — Кондор снова потянулся было к сигарете, но отдёрнул руку. — Я видел. Полгода потом снилось.

***

Следующие дни стали для Кея адом. У котиков был ряд «запретных территорий» вроде спален и столовой, но на остальных они властвовали безраздельно.

Впрочем, если человек общаться не хотел, обычно они смотрели на это философски — вон сколько желающих погладить, только что в очередь не становятся. Но это не относилось к Куро. Он с первой встречи признал в Кее «своего» человека, с которым он так интересно однажды играл в прятки и за которого потом очень хвалили. И решил, что это должно стать началом крепкой дружбы. Кея никто не спрашивал.

— Ур-р! — встречало его на выходе из спальни.

— Мр-р-р, — радовался Куро, застав Кея в комнате отдыха.

— Пф-ф-ф, — отфыркивался похожий на чёрную верёвку кот, догоняя человека, наивно попытавшегося уплыть от него поперёк бассейна.

Почти у всех солдат были свои любимцы, но только один кот решил завести себе любимца-человека. Остальной состав смотрел на Кея с осуждением и долей зависти. Подобным вниманием коты больше не одаривали никого — предпочитали, чтобы бегали за ними.

А Кей бегал от кота. Как мог, потому что почти сразу выяснилось, что кот бегает намного быстрее. Единственным надёжным спасением стали выезды на задания — солдат из части никогда не отправляли туда же, куда котиков. Остальных это даже расстраивало. И один Кей догадывался о причинах.

***

— Привет.

Кей обернулся и с удивлением уставился на незнакомого мальчишку — как он только попал на территорию части.

— Я Питер, мы пересекались на Сайраке, на базе повстанцев.

— А-а-а. — Кей наконец узнал в нём парня, которого встретил на складе — значит, это должен быть ведущий Куро. Без широких наплечников он выглядел совсем тощим и юным. Впрочем, Куро тоже был одним из самых мелких котов. Меньше него лишь Пыха — юркая песочная кошка, способная пролезть, казалось, даже в игольное ушко. — Привет. Откуда ты узнал, что меня сюда перевели?

— Мне Куро сказал. В первый же день. Ты ему понравился, — радостно доложил Питер. — Это хорошо, что ему теперь есть с кем играть. Ты не представляешь, сколько дурацких предрассудков из-за его цвета! Глупые люди, некоторые даже через плечо плюются.

— Кхм... — смутился Кей. — Может, не в цвете дело? Меня как-то больше другое впечатлило.

— Ой, да это фигня. Ну подумаешь, боевой режим… Обычные коты вон тоже могут на диких птиц охотиться, а тех же цыплят не трогать. И вообще, почти никто ж не в курсе, что они так умеют. Это единичные случаи, чтобы наших красавцев в «зачистку» бросали. Всё равно что гвозди микроскопом забивать. Они же умницы, взрывчатку или наркотики даже под пятислойной обшивкой находят. И под этой обшивкой точное место показать могут — в любую техническую шахту пролезут. А люди под завалами? Это наша с Куро специализация — он уже знаешь скольких нашёл? Ему крохотной щели достаточно, чтобы пролезть. И прыгает он с места — ого-го! А с разбега и больше! И ныряет почти на два с половиной метра.

Кей пригорюнился, догадываясь, что шансов спрятаться от такого замечательного кота у него ноль. Но тут комм Питера призывно пискнул, тот бросил на него взгляд и торопливо добавил:

— В общем, не расстраивай ребят рассказами о той операции. Зачем кому-то это знать. Ведущие не в счёт, мы своих подопечных любыми любим.

Он развернулся и трусцой побежал к выходу, коротко присвистнув на бегу. Из двери пулей вылетел Куро, круто завернул, пробежался немного по стене, чтобы сбросить скорость и не сбить своего ведущего с ног, и запрыгнул к нему на плечо. Кей вздрогнул, хотя уже знал, как аккуратно котики умеют топтаться по людям, не выпуская своих неизвестно чем армированных когтей.

Замечательно, раз Питера вызвали, значит, и Куро не будет как минимум до вечера. Можно выдохнуть.

***

— Что-то новенький наш скис. Показатели упали, да и в анализах всё не очень ровно.

— Ну так работа у ребят нервная, известный факт. Непросто поначалу.

— Он вроде товарищ проверенный. Даже награды есть — в том числе боевые.

— Мало ли, награды… Может, повезло в нужном месте в нужное время оказаться, а на деле пороха не нюхал.

— Вредный ты, док. Ладно, что делать с ним?

— Да всё как обычно. С заданий на недельку снять, нагрузки равномернее распределить. Бассейн, свежий воздух и здоровый сон. Ах да, и котики. Не менее двух раз в день.

— Ну, котики у нас всем положены. Главный антистресс, что ни говори — любого в порядок приведут.


End file.
